


The Peaks

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: oats for Platonic Beth and MK.</p>
<p>Oats- the witching soul of music</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of flower prompts on tumblr. The lyrics are from The Peaks by Everything Everything.

_Bled out the stuck pig fields like it was gonna last, long, And I saw the whole rise, I saw the whole thing fall, down_

“I am sorry,” Mika fumbles, “I’ll turn it off.”

“No, it’s alright,” Beth says, sitting on Mika’s couch cushion. Mika shifts from foot to foot, waiting for Beth to speak. She is not used to having people in her space, and she doesn’t know what to do with the silence, how to make something out of it.

At least it’s not completely silent. _Everything Everything_ rings from her computer, a part of her not-real world that is now a part of her real one, with Beth. It feels wrong.

_-I’m left holding my head, looking down at every grave, And all millennia pass just a flicker in a wave_

Beth looks far off, staring at something that doesn’t exist, no longer exists.

“Are you alright, Beth?”

It takes her a while to come back. She looks at Mika, and she need her, she needs her to understand. To understand that her life has been snached out from under her. That she’s falling.

_Come now, decider, sit down, beside me, Tell me my world is gone._


End file.
